


Finding the puzzle pieces ~ Awesamponk angst

by weebassbitch



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebassbitch/pseuds/weebassbitch
Summary: REALISTIC MINECRAFT AND TRIGGER WARNING!!! CURSING AND POSSIBLE GORE/FIGHTINGKEEP IN MIND THIS WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE SMP! THIS IS SIMPLY JUST A SCENARIO I CAME UP WITH :)also on wattpad! @weebassbitch :)Sam turns to the eggpire blindly, not knowing what will happen to him or others around him.Two weeks after Sam turns to the eggpire, Ponk was just doing his normal hustle, stealing small things from Sam, that he obviously wouldn't notice were missing. All of a sudden, Sam comes out of no where, pissed. The egg whispers somethings to Sam, Ponk not hearing the egg. And since Sam is completely taken over by the egg, does as the egg says. Two weeks later, Sam wakes up in the middle of the forest, no memory of what happened in the past four weeks, once he gets back to the country, he notices something is missing, that someone is missing, someone important to him. Ponk was missing. What happened to Ponk? Did he leave? Did he run away? Was he hiding from Sam? Did he die? Did Ponk move? Where was the woo station?
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! It means a lot to me, it took me some time to write it and come up with an idea for it, hope you enjoy :) !

3rd person POV:

"Sam.... Sam..." something whispers to Sam, causing him to stir a bit, "Sam.... Sam wake up.." the voice keeps egging him to wake up from his trance, "SAM!" Sam sits up abruptly, and looks around.

"What? W-where am I?" Sam asks, still looking around.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're awake!" A feminine voice could be heard. "We are in the middle of the forest currently. I found you passed out." She responds.

"W-who are you?" Sam asks, quite frightened really.

"It's me, Sam. It's Niki." The girl, now known as Niki, responds, helping him get up onto his feet.

"Oh, hello Niki." Sam greets the smaller girl. "What are we doing out here? Why can't I remember anything from the past four weeks? Why does my head hurt? Where is everyone else? How far out are we? What happened?" Sam starts to panic a bit, causing Niki to giggle.

"Sam, calm down." She hushes the taller of the two. "I can tell that the effects of the egg had on you wore off, so you probably wouldn't remember what happened since the effects started to control you."

"So, can you tell me what happened since the egg took over my body?" Sam asks.

"Well..." Niki trails off, remember the painful screams she heard two weeks prior to that day, "nothing much, we had to stop you from freeing Dream, and you would keep disappearing into the forest every once in a while, but not for a long time. So when you didn't return this time, we got worried and sent out a search party for you, and now you're here, so we can go back now." Niki explains, starting to walk back to their home country.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

200+ words

Hello! Author here! Welcome to my new story, sorry if it seems rushed, I am currently being forced to sleep so I had to finish quickly :) The inspiration comes from when Ponk's server went dark, because Ponk was sad, we all became sad and started coming up with sad prompts.


	2. Where is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't know where Ponk is, but he has no time to look for him, as he is at the prison, he hears a voice, could it be Ponk's voice? Was it the eggs? Maybe it was dreams, but dream knows nothing about what has happened, or does he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :)

3rd person POV

Sam has finally settled down after he was found in the forest, and was back at the prison. Everyone greeted him, happy to see him again, well almost everyone that is. Everyone but one person, Ponk. 

"That's strange..." Sam thought aloud, "that doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" Punz turns to Sam, putting away his armor after his shift ended.

"Ponk hasn't greeted me yet, he would have by now, unless he was sleeping." Sam sighs. "Do you know what happened to him?" Sam asks, fully turning to the shorter male.

"Uhm..." panic fills his eyes, what do I say "I'm pretty sure he's sleeping." Punz lies, I can't tell him that Ponk is gone, not yet at least.

"At least he's sleeping! I remember he would never sleep." Sam smiles at the thought of a peacefully sleeping Ponk.

"Yeah, he used to never sleep... he was worried about you, going missing. You went missing for a week, Ponk really got no sleep then.." Punz pushes a book written by Ponk under his sweatshirt more. Obviously trying to hide the book, which he took from the woo station, after Ponk had asked him to before destroying the woo station, hurt that Sam never showed up to the woo station.

"What are you holding?" Sam asks, noticing the outline of the book.

"O-oh just something Sapnap gave me, just in case I had free time to read.." Punz stutters.

"What genre is it?" Sam asks once more.

"Uhm.... r-rOmAncE?" His voice cracks, and starts to blush because of the voice crack.

Sam chuckles. "Romance? Really? I thought you would have read something like mystery, or at least adventure."

"I didn't get to pick out the book! He just, he just gave it to me and said 'here's a book that you can read during your breaks.' Then he just leaves!" Punz struggles to explain. "He knows I hate romance so I don't know why he gave it to me!"

"What ever you say, Punz, what ever you say." Sam pats him on his head. "Alright you can go home now."

"Alright. Bye, Sam. And remember, always accept what has been told to you, we can't have a big scene happen." Punz waves and walks out the building.

"What? What does that mean?" Sam turns away from the door.

"Oh? You don't know what happened?" A voice can be heard.

"Whose there?" Sam looks around in panic. How did someone get in there? With all of the insanely protective security? It was practically impossible to get in. "Hello?"

"Oh, you don't remember me? Oh what a pity." The voice mocks. "You'll find out soon enough, you'll find out why he said that." And like that, the voice disappeared. 

"W-what?" Sam looks around, scared. "I should check up on dream..."

~Time skip to when he makes it to dream~

"Hello, Dream." Sam spits out.

"Long time no see, Sam. Where have you been?" Dream looks up, glad to finally see someone, in about a week.

"Forest. Do you know anything about Ponk?" Sam cuts to the point.

"No? I haven't been out of this cell for months, Sam, why would I know anything about Ponk?" Dream Looks confused.

"Are you sure?" Sam eggs on.

"Yes, I'm sure I do not know what has happened outside of this cell." Dream replies with the truth.

"Ok.." Sam looks away.

"Why? Did something happen to Ponk?" Dream asks.

"I'm not sure... I've only gotten back a few hours ago. Everyone but Ponk has greeted me. I'm worried about him." Sam sighs, looking down.

"I'm sure he's well.. but.. could I get my food now?" Dream's stomach growls.

"Oh, yeah sure." He hands Dream some potatoes.

"Thank you, Sam." Dream starts to eat, starved.

"I'm going to go now, is that ok?" Sam looks down at the man eating.

"Mhm, stay safe." He continues to eat. And with that, Sam leaves Dream's cell, not looking back at the prisoner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

600+ words

Thank you for everyone who has read this! It means a lot to me, and I have more chapters planned in the future!


	3. Is this a love shack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam explores the country a bit, seeing if anything new has popped up, nothing so far, until he comes across a pile of rocks. What is this? Could Ponk be hiding there? Where is ponk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! New chapter pog! Thank you for reading! I appreciate every one of you :) !

3rd person POV:

It's been a day since Sam has returned, and still no Ponk running around, having fun. It was strange really, no Ponk. Had he grew tired of this country? Had he moved too a new country? It was not normal, everything being this quiet, well other than Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo running around being the teens they are, although you would think Purpled would join them, he was usually out hunting people down. Where was Ponk?

"AHHH!" Sam screams in anger, obviously pissed that he still did not know where Ponk was. "Where the fuck is he?" He throws his hands up in frustration. "I haven't seen him at all, and it's starting to annoy me."

Sam starts walking around, taking in everything, seeing if anything was new or not. But alas, nothing new had shown up, or at least Sam thought so. On his walk he stumbled across a pile of rocks, crumbled near the prison. What was that pile of rocks doing there? Why was it destroyed? Could it be a clue to be where Ponk was? He started to move the rocks, one by one, slowly opening up a railway. What was this? A love shack?

Sam slowly walks down the railway, making sure not to slip and fall to his doom. As he neared what he thought to be the bottom, he sees wilting flowers, and images. What was this? Why were there signs asking if his smile was pure, and a picture of him? And pictures of George? Who ever made this must have been out of their mind, how did they even get these pictures? As the tall male walked through the long tunnel, he ended up at a room, a room that had two signs, Yes, and No. Both presumably answers to the signs hanging in front of the room.

Sam took a closer inspection to both signs, and a chest left behind, empty. He pulls the yes leaver, the rail lights up, signaling him to go forwards. Sam walks through the small arch way, eyes looking around in wonder. How long has this been here? And how does the redstone still work?

As he ventures deeper into the tunnel, he notices a picture of him and Ponk. Did Ponk make this? Where was Ponk? Was he hiding somewhere?

"Hello?" Sam calls out. But ultimately, received no response. "Anyone there..?" Sam calls out again. But still, no response. What the hell is this place? Is this a love shack? Is the only thing running through his mind as he walks into the final room.

"What... are these.. are these the things I like?" Sam looks around the room, observing his favorite things hanging on the wall. "Wow, this is pretty cool." Sam runs into the chest in the middle of the room.

"Holy- whats's this chest doing here?" Sam opens the chest, two find some gold, and.... his tridents? With name tags as well. Why were they named, Sammy Wammy 123 and SAMMY WAMMY 456? Who named them? It sounded like a Ponk thing to do, but where is Ponk? Sam looks around frantically.

"Ponk? Ponk, are you there? Please come out!" But to no avail, Ponk never comes out. "Ponk, this is not funny. Come out, please." Sam weakly calls out, gripping his two tridents tightly, and starts to walk back to the entrance, but no before pocketing the rest of the items stored in the chest. Also grabbing some of the paintings.

~~time skip~~

Sam was sitting in his office, watching the cameras, making sure nothing bad happens to Tommy.

"So, you still don't know what happened to your ponkie wonkie?" The voice, once again, asks.

"No, I don't." Sam spits out bitterly. Obviously still mad that he could not find Ponk.

"You'll find soon enough, and that someone around you is a monster." The voice says.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Sam looks around.

"That's not important." The voice replies, disappearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

669 words

Chapter 2! Thank you for reading, and this is a reminder to drink water and eat some food! Stay safe guys :))


End file.
